


Taste of Your Lips

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Car Sex, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Underwear Kink, garden party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: nsfwAs he pulled his car key from his pocket, she heard his Q5 chime in response."A quickie in your car, then," she grinned."There is no other place for you but on top." He led her out of a secret passage, revealing his car."Unless we have a Titanic moment.""Well, I've a big enough back seat," he smirked. "Among other things."





	Taste of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @cece2046 for beta reading!

"God," Hermione breathed, ducking into the garden maze. "Is that him?" She asked, just loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"Is it _who_?" Harry asked. She could tell he was craning his neck to look around the party.

"Yah," Ginny said, a grin in her voice. "He's coming over, 'Mione. He probably saw you-"

"Are you all talking about Uncle Sirius?"

"Why do you call him that?" Ginny questioned.

"He's, like...old?"

"He's at a perfectly normal age for me to be interested in him Harold, _god._ "

Harry scoffed, cut short by Ginny elbowing him as she said, "Hey, Sirius!"

"Ginevra. Harry."

Hermione could hear the smirk in his voice as he greeted them. She felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"I thought I saw Hermione," he continued curiously.

Her eyes widened comically as Ginny said, "She's hiding on the other side of the bush."

Harry coughed.

"From her ex. Cormac. He's still in love with her."

"Cormac," Sirius repeated.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That one there," Ginny told him.

"Handsome lad, Hermione," Sirius commented.

She felt him lean against the bush. "A nightmare to speak to. Total narcissist. Rich little shit."

He chuckled, and for a second there wasn't anyone in the world but the two of them. "And here I thought you were hiding from me."

"Why would I be hiding from you, Sirius?" She closed her eyes, willing her heart to slow down.

"I thought you'd caught wind of my wearing lady's panties."

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry coughed. "That's not anything to joke about!"

Both Sirius and Ginny laughed.

"We're going to leave you two to it, then," Ginny remarked.

"To what?" Harry asked, outraged. "We aren't leaving them to anything!"

"Come on, Harry. I'm sure you and I can find something far more interesting to get into than to watch your uncle attempt to seduce your best friend."

"Yes," Sirius chimed. "Perhaps keep that McLaggen away."

Ginny laughed while Harry muttered to himself. "Good night, you two."

"Good night," Hermione called, her voice catching in her throat when Sirius rounded the corner.

He'd rolled the sleeves of his kurta up in the evening humidity, the tattoos that littered his skin on full display. When she finally pulled her eyes away from his midsection, his seemed to shine in the moonlight, watching her with a mixture of lust and curiosity that she couldn't shake.

"Well," he smiled. A slight quirk at the corner of his mouth that she knew didn't come easy anymore. Not after the deaths of his best friends. Not after being wrongfully convicted of their murders. Especially not after his rocky relationship with Harry.

"Well," she repeated, feeling her skin flush under the night sky.

He must have noticed, because his eyes slid down her throat and, lingering on what was exposed of her chest. "I missed you."

Hermione blinked. When she didn't say anything, he stepped closer, fingers dragging along her breastbone as the warmth of his cologne stretched over her like a second skin. "You missed me?" She finally asked, voice quiet.

Laughter sounded from somewhere within the maze, causing Sirius to pull his hand away. He pushed them into his pockets as he stepped around her, walking deeper into the maze. She hesitated before following him.

"You can't just tell me you miss me-"

"Why did you turn down my offer?"

She drew her arms over her chest. "It wasn't personal."

"It was to me," he told her quickly, guiding her into a turn.

"Well," she looked down as they walked, the glittering hem of her dress keeping her attention in the moonlight. "What are you going to do about it?"

She got a few steps ahead of him before she realized he'd stopped walking. As she turned to look at him, he took her face in his hands, thumbs smoothing over the curves of her cheeks. Her eyes fell closed as his lips brushed the corner of his mouth, the ghost of pineapple lingering on his breath.

"Ok?" He asked.

Their eyes met, his searching hers for consent. He dodged her attempts to kiss him, holding her face firmer.

"OK!" She angrily told him, her hands reaching up to hold his forearms.

He chuckled, eyes falling down to her lips. He licked his, tongue moving slow across his bottom lip. "Did you miss me, too?" He asked, his voice low and warm as it spread over her.

"Honestly?" She asked, surprised when he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I was too focused on work to really notice-"

"Hermione," he murmured, lips finding the other corner of her mouth. "I missed you," he told her, patient as he backed her against the shrubbery.

She gasped as he pressed a foot between hers, the hard length of him against her hip.

"Did you miss me?"

"For fucks sake," she breathed, gripping his arms. "Yes, Sirius. I've been _aching_ -"

His mouth found hers, hot and hard and sure as a hand fell down her neck, fingers warm around her throat as he maintained control. "That's all I wanted."

He continued down her body, his hand hot through the thin fabric of her dress, massaging her inner thigh once he was low enough. "I've been thinking about you for weeks," he told her lowly, collecting the skirt of her dress in his hand. "The taste of your lips. Your mouth. Your hot little-"

She gasped as he drew his finger up her slit, shifting in the hope that he'd touched her deeper.

"Already?" He teased, finding her clit over her knickers. "Let me guess, it was Cormac?"

Hermione grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He just looks so good with his sleeves half rolled. Hair half tied."

He pressed another kiss to her lips, swallowing down her moan. "Don't forget the tattoos."

She tightened her hold on him. "Oh. I could never."

Her eyes fell closed as he pushed her knickers to the side, his fingers hot and sure against her tender flesh.

"You didn't call," he murmured, lips against her collar.

"I'm sorry," she gasped.

"And Harry still doesn't know."

"Please- Don't- Sirius, I'm so, so close just-"

He brought her to the very edge before stepping away from her.

"Sirius," Hermione rubbed her head, attempting to right her mind. "What are you-"

"We need to tell Harry, Hermione. I don't like disrespecting you like this-"

Confusedly, she asked, "Like what, Sirius?"

"Do you enjoy being fucked like a whore? In dark corners, in secret?"

She blinked a few times, looking around their column of the maze. "Is this foreplay or are you really upset?"

"I'm tired of hiding, Hermione," he told her, his voice a harsh whisper. "I can't live in the shadows for any longer. I have- for _years_ , Hermione."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. The last thing I want is for you to feel as though I'm hiding you-"

"Then _what_ , Hermione?"

"Is this what you want, Sirius? For everyone to know?"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"I'm in love with you." She felt like an idiot for saying it. And yet- "I'm in love with you and I need you to be sure. It isn't shame, it's...reasonability."

He sighed, looking a way for what felt like forever. Hermione began to reconsider life without him. It would be-

"I didn't mean for this to turn into this," he told her. "Not our relationship, Hermione- every second of it is invaluable. I meant this moment. I just...wanted to push you into telling Harry. So that we could...so that I could kiss you over a coffee break or mention that I think the work you do in the public sector extends far beyond the disastrous effects of Umbri-"

She kissed him, arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed her body into him. "In the morning. We'll have breakfast with him."

"That puts a dash on my plans," he told her, arms around her waist. The kiss he gave her was soft and slow, warming Hermione to the brim on the balmy summer evening. "If I can still assume we have any."

"I'm still stuck on being fucked like the sexually liberated woman that I am so-"

He chuckled. "Come," He told her, reaching for her hand.

She took his without a second thought. "I would probably enjoy being on top for once," she confessed. "To watch that handsome face of yours."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You've gone and got us lost in this maze, though."

"I grew up in these mazes, remember? The Potter Estate was my home."

She looked over at him, admiring his contemplative state. After a moment, she leaned over and kissed his shoulder.

As he pulled his car key from his pocket, she heard his Q5 chime in response.

"A quickie in your car, then," she grinned.

"There is no other place for you but on top." He led her out of a secret passage, revealing his car.

"Unless we have a _Titanic_ moment."

"Well, I've a big enough back seat," he smirked. "Among other things."

* * *

-Hermione ran her nails down his bare chest, continuing to kiss him hungrily. "I did miss you," she told him fingers drawing across his lower stomach.

If she was surprised by the sheer of his underwear, it didn't show. She only grinned at him, her eyes bright for a second against his before she looked down between them. "Cute," she told him, enjoying look of his hard cock and toned lower stomach dressed in the nude and black fabric. She drew her fingers down his stomach, toying with the hem of his knickers before leaning in to kiss him again.

The head of his cock peaked out of the upper band, pressed toward his hip handsomely. Hermione drew the tips of her nails lightly against him, enjoying the way he squirmed beneath her.

"Please finger me," she murmured, thankful when he quickly began rearranging the skirt of her dress. She lifted her hips to help him, kissing down his throat and moaning when his fingers wasted no time in pushing her panties to the side.

"Like that?" He asked, voice low in his throat as he slid a finger down her center, teasing her clit before pressing inside of her. He hummed in pleasure as he added another finger, the wet sound of her adding to the flush of her skin. "My sweet girl," he said, using his free hand to draw his fingers over her exposed collar and down her chest. "Tell me."

"I love it, Sirius. _God,_ your fingers. So good." Her eyes had fallen closed, hips moving against his hand. "Oh, yes," she breathed, feeling the heat of his mouth against her breast.

Sirius pushed the thin fabric away, exposing her bare breast as she finally wrapped her fingers around his shaft and pulled him from the confines of his pants. As he drew an arm around her waist, he dipped his head, mouth closing around her nipple and tongue teasing the tip for a moment. "Would you like another?"

She spread his pre-cum over the length of him, fist tightening. " _Yes._ "

She gasped at his touch, a quiet whimper sounding in her throat when he began to massage her clit with his thumb. They shared a moan, his head falling against the back of the seat as he continued to watch her, her eyes low lidded and mouth open in desire.

"Use my fingers, love. Fuck yourself. Go slow."

She gave a small cry, leaning into him as she moved her hips, grinding against his thumb for more relief.

He let go of her waist, his hand wrapping around hers at his cock. "You're such a good girl, Hermione," he told her, voice wrapping around her evenly. "You follow direction so well."

She felt her walls flutter, vision clouding as she continued to press into his fingers, and he chuckled in response, lips brushing her collar. The sound caused her to shiver, hips working faster for relief.

"Sit back," he directed.

She did as told, her head brushing the roof of the car as she continued to ride his fingers.

"Beg."

She groaned, eyes squeezing shut. "Sirius- Please. I'm so close. Please let me cum. I've missed this- you" –he guided her fist up his cock, squeezing slightly; the twitch of his cock caused her to moan, eyes opening to see him staring directly at her. "I need to cum. _Please_. I need your fingers."

"I could be anyone."

"No. I need you. Only you. I love you."

He grinned at her, letting go of her hand around his cock to instead take hold of her waist. She continued to pump him, her actions slow to keep him from cumming. "Stop," he told her.

She let go, wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to pump his fingers, massaging her expertly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck- Sirius. It's been too long. Please-"

"Yes, love," he allowed, kissing anywhere he could reach as she began to cum over him, tightening familiarly around his fingers.

Her fingers tightened around his shoulders, digging into his skin as she trembled. His hand held her waist tighter, ground her.

As she began to calm, he said, "I'm going to fuck you now."

"Ok."

He slowly pulled his fingers from her, massaging her clit as she squirmed against him. Hermione continued to see stars, her body trembling as she watched him bring his fingers to his mouth. She moaned at the sight, leaning in to kiss him, her tongue twisting around his fingers as it danced with his between the barrier.

"Please fuck me," she murmured, knowing he loved to hear it. She grinned at the feel of his cock twitching between them.

"Lean over the back seat or hold onto the handle above the window."

She opted for the handle on the other side of the car, looking through the steamy window at the wildflower gardens that surrounded the estate. She bumped her nose into the glass when his fingers brushed up the back of her thighs, causing them both to laugh.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, squeezing her bum.

"Yeah, babe."

He pulled her panties down her hips, sliding his cock down the column of her ass before rubbing against her clit.

"Please, Sirius- just do it. I need you."

He took hold of her hips, thumbs pulling at the swell of her bum as he positioned her where he wanted her. She gasped at the feel of cool air against her, moaning when he finally began to press in, his cock stretching her deliciously.

"Ooohh, fuck," he groaned, pausing for a moment.

Hermione let her forehead fall against the glass, enjoying the feel of him. He gave her hips a warning squeeze, causing her to lift her forehead before he began to pump his hips, building speed with every thrust.

She moaned in pleasure, fingers flexing against the handle.

"You like that, don't you? You love that feel of my cock stretching your hot little cunt."

"Yes," she breathed, one arm coming down against the door to steady herself.

He hummed in pleasure, the sound vibrating through her. "You look so hot like this, Hermione. I love watching you take my cock. Like you belong to me."

"I do, I do," she said quickly, causing his thrusts to grow harder, his grip on her hips firmer.

"I like the sound of that," he murmured, groaning in pleasure.

"You feel so good, Sirius, _shit_ , God, I-"

"Cum for me, Hermione. Let me feel you come undone around me. Be a good girl."

She whimpered, feeling her body tighten at his words.

"That's a good girl. Rub your clit."

She did, her fingers brushing his cock as he continued to fuck her, his strokes quick and firm. As she felt him began to twitch inside of her, she relaxed, allowing herself to cum again, a gentle, "Oh, god. Oh, Sirius. Yes," on her lips.

They moaned together at the feel of his cum filling her, his cock throbbing inside of her as he began to groan.

"God," he breathed, pulling out of her after a moment. "You're a fucking dream, Hermione."

She continues to support herself against the door, letting her face rest against the glass as she continued to rub her fingers against her cunt, enjoying the feel of his cum against her tender flesh.

"My whole life was on hold before I met you," he continued softly.

She could feel Sirius' eyes on her, moaning as he began to help right her knickers. Before he pulled them over her bum, she felt his breath on her thigh, mouth taking hold of her fingers and sucking them clean before pulling them up and smoothing her dress into place.

He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her back into him, kissing her soundly once she was close enough.

"I love how we taste," she told him, mouth warm against his. She drew her tongue against his lips, enjoying the smile he gave.

"Smell, too," he told her, taking a deep breath in. "We have to do this more often," he grinned. "Especially if I ever give McLaggen a ride."

* * *

"I really did take it personally," Sirius told her as they stood outside of his car.

"I can't fuck my boss. And, anyway, I do good work for the Prime Minister. You said that."

His brows rose. "You still want to fuck me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't marry McKinnon because she wasn't into my underwear choices-"

Hermione choked back a laugh, realizing this was the first time she'd ever seen them. He was nervous- that he had been nervous in the car, too.

"And I was nearly in love with her."

"I thought you didn't marry her because you went-" She bit her tongue. For the first time in her life. "I don't care about your panties, Sirius. Just don't take mine. You're a bit more well-endowed then I am and-"

His laugh cut her off, causing Hermione to smile at him as he reached out and took her hand in his. As he stared at their hands, she laced her fingers through his on a whim, enjoying the way his tightened around hers naturally.

"I would love to make love to you for once. Properly."

"Come home with me," she suggested.

"Yeah," he agreed. "That's a good idea."

"I'm full of them." She told him quickly. "Full of your cum, too."

Sirius barked out a laugh. Pulling her into him, he kissed her soundly, letting go of her hand to wrap his arms around her. "Hermione," he murmured, tucking her head under his chin.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest. "Hmm?"

"I love and am in love with you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to ruin the mood by saying this earlier but they're in a secret relationship, they've been tested together/have no other partners, and Hermione is on the pill so yeah protection is sexy guys! Non-magical AUs suck for this reason lmao
> 
> thank you for reading! this fic is also posted on my tumblr, where i have a lot of works published, honeyweeds (if you want to know what underwear he's wearing, there is a link there!)
> 
> xo


End file.
